Sephiroth Adventure: Sephiroth Vs Shadow
by Sonicsephiroth
Summary: Since Sonic died, a new hero was born...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth vs. Shadow; CH. 1

It has been many years since the space colony ARK was pushed back into space and Mobius was saved. Many thought that Shadow the Hedgehog was dead, but he was in his Super Form thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. He survived, but unfortunately, one day, Dr. Robotnik, better known as Eggman, took control once again over the capital city, Mobotropolis, now known as Robotropolis. On one of his missions, our hero Sonic the Hedgehog attempted to stop Eggman and his machines, but his new SWATBOTS had him surrounded. Eggman had him sentenced to death, and that's the last that anyone ever heard of him. Today, our story begins with a shadowy figure walking through the woods, when he sees someone approaching him...

The shadowy figure is recognized as none other than the one winged angel himself, Sephiroth of Soldier (FFVII). He quit soldier years ago to become an independent warrior. He came across a very fast moving small object. He notices spines on its back. He soon realizes that this mystery character is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow attacks Sephiroth with an all powerful Chaos Emerald. Sephiroth is knocked to the ground by the Emerald's power. He quickly draws his six foot long sword in an attempt to scare off Shadow, but his attempts failed. Shadow uses the Emerald to steal Sephiroth's sword! SEPHIROTH: "My sword!" Sephiroth quickly notices that Shadow has some sort of red device around his neck. All of a sudden, Dr. Eggman flies overhead in his EGGMOBILE. EGGMAN: "Good work, Shadow! Now bring me that sword!" Shadow quickly hands Eggman the sword without saying a word. Sephiroth then noticed that Eggman was pointing some sort of remote control at Shadow. He found out what was going on. Shadow was being controlled by Eggman, and that red device was a restraining mechanism that was controlled by the remote Eggman was holding. Shadow was completely under Eggman's control. Eggman then flew off at light speed in his EGGMOBILE, and Shadow quickly teleported away with his Chaos Control ability. Overhead, a flying fox, none other than Miles "Tails" Prower was zooming around in the sky. He saw Sephiroth laying on the ground and landed to come to his aid.

Tails lands right next to Sephiroth and asks what happened. TAILS: "Are you okay? What happened? I saw a flash of light over here and I thought someone was in trouble." SEPHIROTH: "I'm fine. Who are you?" TAILS: "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. (sniff...)" SEPHIROTH: "Is something wrong?" TAILS: "My friend Sonic gave me that name, but he was sentenced to death by a mad scientist named Dr. Eggman." And so, Tails and Sephiroth are talking like this for a while, when Tails suggests that he takes Sephiroth to his workshop to meet his friends. SEPHIROTH: "No thanks, I'm an independent warrior. I work alone. Thanks anyway." And Sephiroth walks away without saying anything else.

Later that day, Tails is telling Knuckles all about what happened, when Shadow appears in front of them. TAILS: "What's up, Shadow?" Shadow takes his Chaos Emerald and uses his special ability, Chaos Spear! A huge bolt of lightning just misses Tails and Knuckles by a few feet. Shadow begins to glow very brightly, when out of nowhere, Sephiroth appears behind shadow and tackles him. SEPHIROTH: "Take this...FIREBEAM!" A blast of fire shoots from Sephiroth's hand and knocks shadow senseless. He warps away using Chaos Control. TAILS: "Thanks Sephiroth. How did you know we were here?" SEPHIROTH: "I saw lightning and figured there was trouble, so I attacked." KNUCKLES: "How did you do that fire thing?" Sephiroth then shows in his hand a Chaos Emerald!

Sephiroth found a Chaos Emerald after his first encounter with Eggman. He must have dropped it. TAILS: "Come on, you have to team up with us! We would all make a great team working together!" SEPHIROTH: "I told you, I work alone!" He shakes hands with Tails and Knuckles and says he hopes that they meet again someday, and then he takes off into the forest. While he is walking through the forest, he stumbles across a sword with the design of a Chaos Emerald encrypted on the handle. When he placed it near the Chaos Emerald he had found, it began to glow. He was a little startled, so he simply put the emerald in his backpack, kept the sword in his hand, just to have a weapon handy, and he kept going. He walked for hours, and soon he saw an incredibly large, dark, polluted city in front of him. The central tower of the city had a large design of Dr. Eggman's face. "This must be Robotropolis", he thought to himself. And then he held his sword in front of him, and charged toward the city with a glare in his eye!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Hooded Stranger

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth vs. Shadow; CH.2

In these dark days, many strange stories are told of this incredibly large city and its ruler, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman). As Sephiroth ventured into the unknown city, he kept his eye out for suspicious looking robots (the SWATBOTS). He was soon attacked by a SWATBOT, and he quickly drew his sword that he had found in the woods. He quickly maneuvered to avoid the SWATBOT's furious gun and laser attacks. He struck the 'bot with his sword and it shut down and fell to the ground. He had won his first victory in the city, but only against one 'bot.

Sephiroth noticed an emblem of Dr. Robotnik's face on the fallen SWATBOT, and he took it and pinned it to his shirt so the 'bots would think he was an employee. In front of him, he saw a hooded man in a black robe. He couldn't tell who it was, because he was facing the other way. He held a large, thick sword that worried Sephiroth. He became nervous, and he charged at the man with his sword in front of him. Suddenly, he felt his body uncontrollably vibrate, and he was teleported out of the city and into a dark abyss. He once again saw the hooded man standing in front of him. The hooded man spoke. HOODED MAN: "Sephiroth, you are foolish to embark into the city. Go back where you came from." SEPHIROTH: "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" HOODED MAN: "That is not of importance. Now I will demonstrate my true power... I call upon the power of the gods... ULTIMA!"

Sephiroth woke up in Tails' workshop. The incredible power known as Ultima had knocked him out, and Tails found him lying on the ground outside the workshop. SEPHIROTH: "Wha... what happened?" TAILS: "I'm not sure. You were just lying there. You looked like you were seriously injured, so I took you in and treated your wounds." SEPHIROTH: "Thank you, Tails. I can tell you this: the last thing I remember is seeing a hooded man. He yelled "ULTIMA!" loudly. Suddenly, a large green light shone in my eyes, and that's all I remember. Wait... there is only one person that I know of that can control the powers of Ultima. Could it be? Could it truly be..."

Suddenly, Tails heard a loud sound. He looked out his window and to his surprise, a large hovercraft driven by Dr. Eggman was right outside the workshop! He fired a missile directly at the workshop. Tails and Sephiroth ran out the door quickly, and avoided the explosion just barely. TAILS: "My workshop!" Sephiroth charged with all of his might at the hovercraft. He put a huge dent into the craft. Eggman was startled and flew off. Shadow then appeared out of thin air in front of Tails. TAILS: "Shadow! Fight Eggman's device!" Sephiroth tackled Shadow from behind and attempted to grab his Emerald. Shadow used Chaos Control to warp away from Sephiroth, and he challenged him to a fight. Sephiroth drew his sword and his emerald. His sword once again began to glow, even brighter in the presence of two emeralds.

Shadow prepared to fight. He drew a large sword. It was Sephiroth's sword! Sephiroth quickly ran towards him and slashed left and right, but Shadow blocked every blow with the large sword he took from Sephiroth. This fight went on for a long time like this. Both fighters were exhausted. Finally, the sword Sephiroth held began to glow so brightly that it nearly blinded Shadow. He struck Shadow's sword so hard that he dropped it onto the ground. Sephiroth took his chance and leaped for the sword. He had finally got his sword back! Shadow used Chaos Control once again and teleported away.

The sword that was glowing had settled down and once again became dull. Tails was worried because his only base was destroyed, and Shadow was still under Eggman's control. Sephiroth began to walk away. TAILS: "Sephiroth, wait! I really need your help. Please come with me to stop Eggman and help Shadow." SEPHIROTH: "Forget it! I told you a hundred times that I work alone. My work is done. I got my sword back, and now I'm... oh geez, oh, okay why not? After all, I owe you one. You did save my life and all. Partners?" TAILS: "Partners! Well, we better get going if we want to reach Robotropolis. Come on, we're meeting Knuckles on Angel Island. Let's go, Seph!"

And so Sephiroth and Tails took off to Angel Island. The strange hooded man was not seen after that. But Sephiroth had a strange suspicion that he knew who it was. Maybe they will meet again on the quest to rescue Shadow from the clutches of Dr. Eggman.


	3. Chapter 3: Assault on Angel Island

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth vs. Shadow; CH. 3

Tails took flight and Sephiroth followed. When they arrived on Angel Island, they saw Knuckles standing there in front of a large, green, shimmering Emerald. This was the Master Emerald, the Emerald that had the power to control the other Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles was doing his usual task, watching over this massive Emerald. As they approached Knuckles, Sephiroth suddenly stopped and froze in position. He saw the hooded stranger directly in front of him. TAILS: "Hey Seph, what the heck are you looking at?" SEPHIROTH: "Don't you see him? That's the guy in the hood! Right in front of me!" Tails saw nothing The next moment, the stranger was gone. Sephiroth thought he was imagining it, so he thought nothing more of it.

When they met up with Knuckles, he told them what he had found out on his last expedition into the city. KNUCKLES: "I think Eggman is planning to build some sort of massive machine of destruction. I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, it sounds like it is going to be something big." there is a loud sound of an explosion TAILS: "What was that?" This is what began the massive attack on Angel Island.

Ten large SWATBOTS had landed on the island. They were preparing to launch small nuclear weapons onto the island. They were very small weapons that they held and were about to fire directly at the emerald. Sephiroth prepared the sword that he had reclaimed, Knuckles put on his metal fighting gloves and put his fists in fighting position, and Tails took to the air. Knuckles charges and attacks. He is quickly knocked down by the leader of the group, a powerful machine known as a Megabot. Sephiroth attacked with his sword and tore right through two of the 'bots. Megabot gave the command to fire the weapons. All of the remaining 'bots shot small missiles directly at the Master Emerald, and it shattered to pieces. The explosion seriously injured Knuckles, but Tails tended to him while Sephiroth finished off two more of the bots. With five SWATBOTS and their leader, Megabot remaining, Seph was outnumbered.

Megabot once again gave a command to fire, this time, aimed at Sephiroth. They were about to fire, when out of nowhere, the "hooded stranger" appeared and his sword beat down on a SWATBOT. HOODED MAN: "Power of the gods... ULTIMA!" Once again, the blinding green light flashed and destroyed every 'bot except for Megabot. HOODED MAN: "Power of the warrior... OMNISLASH!" His powerful sword glowed brightly. It ripped right through Megabot and immediately destroyed him. SEPHIROTH: "I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm sure of it! I know who you are! Remove that robe! Show yourself, Cloud!" The hooded man removed his hood and took off his robe, and Sephiroth's suspicion was correct. The hooded stranger was revealed as Cloud of Avalanche!

Sephiroth stared into Cloud's eyes, and Cloud stared right back at Sephiroth's dark eyes. CLOUD: "You are a dark man, Sephiroth, and one day, you will regret what you have done to Aries. We WILL meet again." Cloud vanished without saying another word. TAILS: "Who was that? And who is Aries?" SEPHIROTH (in a dark and angry voice): "I don't want to talk about it!" Tails had never seen Sephiroth act this way. He noticed a dark glare in Sephiroth's eyes. KNUCKLES: "I have to restore the Master Emerald, or else the island is in serious trouble." So finally, the adventure began. Tails and Knuckles wanted to rescue Shadow from Dr. Eggman, and Sephiroth was coming along to help. But neither Tails nor Knuckles knew about Sephiroth's dark past. He kept it secret from them. If they found out, would they still be his partners? Would they still be his friends?

And what about Cloud? What is his true motive? Sephiroth does not realize it just yet, but perhaps he is in danger. His dark past as the One Winged Angel may affect his future. When he was young, he was very interested in becoming a swordsman. His dreams led him to becoming the most powerful and most well known warrior in the world. His dark powers served him well, but he regrets his past. Unfortunately, you cannot change the past. He made many mistakes, but he wanted to change. He has broke away from Soldier, and even his home planet. He arrived on Mobius only a few years ago to become an independent warrior, but he is now being chased by his rival, Cloud. Is Mobius ready for both of these warriors? Will Knuckles and Tails ever find out about Sephiroth's past as the One Winged Angel? Only time will tell...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A Silent Warrior

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; CH. 4

As the three friends departed Angel Island, Tails and Knuckles had many discussions on their plans of attack on the city. They would have to get in contact with the Freedom Fighters. The whole time, Sephiroth was quiet. He was thinking to himself about his "dark past" and about what had happened earlier between him and Cloud. He was worried that his new friends Tails and Knuckles would find out about his dark past as the One Winged Angel. They were headed toward Knothole Village, when Shadow once again ran by.

By this time, Sephiroth was getting good at this. TAILS: "Get out your Emerald. It can give us an advantage over Shadow. Maybe we can destroy that device." Sephiroth took the Emerald out of the pack on his back. He also got out his 6-foot sword. Shadow now had a weapon of his own. It was given to him by Eggman. It looked like a cross between a sword and a chainsaw. When the fight began, Sephiroth moved quickly, but Shadow evaded every blow. The device was untouched. Shadow fought back with a powerful blow with his sword. It gave Sephiroth a minor wound on the arm, but he recovered fast. He held his Emerald, and the sword in his backpack (the one he found in the woods) began to glow again, as well as his Emerald. He put his sword away, and grabbed the one in his pack. He was beginning to suspect that this sword had some connection with the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow was becoming more skilled at fighting. He ran at lightning speed toward Sephiroth, and he held his sword in front of him. His attack was stopped by Sephiroth's glowing sword. He finally spoke. SHADOW: "Drop the Emerald you foolish wimp. Hand it over or pay the price!" SEPHIROTH: "Come and get it!" SHADOW: "Fine, you asked for it. CHAOS SPEAR!" Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning descended from the sky. It was about to strike Sephiroth, but he held out his glowing sword, and it absorbed the electricity. He struck back with a powerful attack of his sword. The electricity was released and sent Shadow flying into the air. Shadow fell to the ground, and when he got back up, he warped away using Chaos Control.

Shadow was defeated, but the device was untouched. Sephiroth began to wonder if his new sword was truly connected to the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Every time it came near an Emerald, it began to glow very brightly. It was a very powerful weapon indeed. Well, now the trio was on their way to Knothole Village. They had to meet up with the Freedom Fighters. Perhaps if they teamed up, they could find some way to destroy this "massive machine of destruction" that Eggman was trying to build. Finally, they arrived in Knothole Village.

Sephiroth was the first human and only to know the secret location of Knothole. He was uneasy being around so many creatures at one time. He was used to being alone. TAILS: "Princess Sally! We're back!" The Princess came out and greeted Tails and Knuckles. SALLY: "Who is that? You know the rules: absolutely NO humans in the village." TAILS: "Don't worry, your Highness, we can trust him." SALLY: "Well, I guess I could give him a chance. So what's your name, sir?" Sephiroth said nothing SALLY: "Doesn't he talk?" Before anyone knew it, Sephiroth was gone. Knuckles finally found him sitting by a tree just outside the village. KNUCKLES: "What's wrong, Seph? Why did you just leave like that?" Again, Sephiroth said nothing Soon, Tails ran by and spotted them. TAILS: "Seph! Why did you leave? You didn't make a very good impression on the Princess." SEPHIROTH: "Tails, I can't go with you on this journey any longer. I'm sorry, but I have to go away on my own. And without saying another word, Sephiroth walked away and vanished into the night air.

When Tails and Knux got back to the village, they explained what had happened. SALLY: "I don't understand why he would just walk away like that, but we have to get back to more important matters." By this time, Tails had left the village. Knuckles said he had probably gone off to find Sephiroth. SALLY: "I'm not exactly sure of what's going on with Tails, but I have to inform everyone of our current situation." Princess Sally held a meeting that night to inform the Freedom Fighters of what was going to happen. She said that she was sending messages to freedom fighters all over Mobius about Eggman's position. She was trying to gather forces to attack and reclaim the city.

Tails had indeed gone off on his own to find his good friend, Sephiroth. Little did he know, Sephiroth was indeed a dark and evil man. Sephiroth found himself walking through a hot desert. He had no food or water, so who knows how long he could survive in the hot sun. Tails was also somewhere in this desert, but nowhere near Sephiroth. There was a large boulder near Sephiroth, and he saw someone standing on it. He turned around and revealed himself as Squall Leonheart (FFVIII). He drew his sword, the Gunblade. Sephiroth was alarmed when he saw the sword, so he drew his own sword and prepared for possible battle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Desert Battle

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; CH.5

The tension is building in this scene of the desert. Squall held the Gunblade in the air, and this startled Sephiroth so much that he grabbed his own sword. Sephiroth charged at full speed, but Squall protected himself. The Gunblade made a very powerful weapon against Sephiroth, but his sword made powerful counterattacks. The battle would have gone on forever, but Cloud jumped in the battle. This was now an every man for himself battle.

Cloud knocked Sephiroth to the ground, and Squall kicked him in the side. At this point, Sephiroth saw that it was clear that Cloud and Squall were fighting together against Sephiroth. This gave him the unfair disadvantage. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and his other sword. Once again, it began to glow. He stuck it in the ground and it created shockwaves powerful enough to knock both Cloud and Squall to the ground. He was about to finish them, but they vanished into thin air. Just then, he heard rapidly approaching footsteps from behind. It was Tails and Knuckles. TAILS: "Are you okay?" Sephiroth says nothing TAILS: "Seph...?" SEPHIROTH: "Come on. If you want to rescue you Shadow friend from that Egg person, we better get going to Robotropolis."

As Sephiroth, Tails, and Knuckles walked along toward Robotnik's massive city, there was a loud beeping sound. SEPHIROTH: "What was that?" TAILS: "Don't worry. It's just my beeper. This special beeper was given to me by Princess Sally. It lets us communicate with our friends in Knothole Village." SALLY: "Guys! If you're going to Robotropolis, you had better wait a while first. Rotor has just located some strange but incredibly powerful source of energy near the core of Robotropolis. If you are planning to go into the city, you better make sure you are prepared for anything. Princess Sally, over and out."

As the three friends rested, they had decided to postpone their adventure to Robotropolis because they had no weapons other than Sephiroth's two swords and a Chaos Emerald. KNUCKLES: "If we are really going into that city, we better get some weapons first, and what better weapons are there than the Chaos Emeralds. We already have one, Shadow has one, and as far as I know, Sonic had one before he was captured and put to death, so Eggman probably has that one. As far as I know, three of the remaining Emeralds were placed in a sacred temple on Angel Island beneath the shrine of the Master Emerald. So that's six, but I don't know what ever happened to the other one. If we get the three that are in the temple, we will have four total." And so it was decided. They would go to the temple and retrieve the three Emeralds.

Hopefully this plan will work, Knuckles thought to himself. These Emeralds were the only hope that the three had for defeating Eggman and rescuing Shadow. Later, Tails got a message on his beeper that the Freedom Fighters all around the planet Mobius were sending soldiers to Knothole Village to build a team in order to invade Robotropolis. They arrived on Angel Island once again and ventured toward the shrine of the Master Emerald, and to their surprise, it was surrounded by an army of SWATBOTS led by Shadow.

SEPHIROTH: "This is too weird. How did Shadow round up so many SWATBOTS on Angel Island without any of the Freedom Fighters picking up any signals? It doesn't matter. We have to destroy them!" KNUCKLES: "You're right. We have to protect the Master Emerald, but on the other hand, we have to be careful not to harm Shadow. Remember, he is under a Robotnik's control. Who knows what he's capable of?" Sephiroth attacked with his glowing sword, which now glowed constantly rather than just in battle. He attacked with his might, making sure not to miss a single 'bot. Knuckles used his strength and punched a 'bot so hard it destroyed it, but two more attacked. Tails flew into the air and dropped a stone on one of them, and Sephiroth finished him off.

When all of the SWATBOTS were defeated, Shadow was outnumbered three to one. They knew to aim for the device on his neck, but he moved very quickly out of the way. He knew that he was surrounded, so he decided to bail out, and he chaos controlled his way out of the fight. It was now time for the team to enter the temple beneath the Master Emerald.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sacred Shrine Temple

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; CH.6

Sephiroth and Tails approached a strange marking on one of the walls of the shrine as Knuckles finished piecing together the master emerald that was shattered in their previous battle with Megabot. When he was finished, he joined the others and explained to them what the marking on the shrine meant. KNUCKLES: "In order to enter the sacred Shrine Temple, you must be worthy of the Chaos Emeralds. See that indent? Place the emerald you have right there, and the door should open." Sephiroth, who has been very quiet lately, did so, and the door to the Shrine Temple flew open.

The three began descending a large staircase that seemed to go on forever. When they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a huge underground chamber, and the darkness was countered only by a few torches that were hardly lit. They soon found themselves in a maze that seemed to lead in circles. More hieroglyphics were on the walls in the maze. Knuckles interpreted them as "Those worthy of Chaos will find the way." When they read this, they grabbed their Emerald, just in case.

For two hours, they wandered around the seemingly endless maze, and they noticed the emerald started to react to one of the walls. They noticed there was a crack in the wall that they were next to. Knuckles did the honors. One punch and the wall shattered. A door was revealed, and behind the door was a small room with three pillars, on each was a Chaos Emerald. Sephiroth approached a pillar, and reached for the Emerald. KNUCKLES: "NO! Sephiroth NO! Don't touch that!" But he was too late. By that time, Sephiroth snatched the Emerald. The room began to crumble, and everything began to collapse. KNUCKLES: "We gotta get outta here! Grab the other Emeralds and RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

As they quickly stormed out of the room and back through the winding maze, walls collapsed, which made their escape a little easier. They saw the staircase, but it was blocked by some large chunks of stone that had fallen. Suddenly, the emeralds began to glow, and so did Sephiroth's "Chaos Sword" as he now called it. It glowed even brighter than it did before. He then thought for a minute, and drew his sword. TAILS: "We hafta go NOW!" So Sephiroth ran towards the stones, glowing sword in front of him, and plowed through them almost effortlessly. The three ran up the staircase as fast as they could, and just made it out before the temple was completely collapsed, and the shrine of the Master Emerald began to sink into the ground, so Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald, moving it to safety, and they watched the shrine of the Master Emerald quickly sink into the ground and disappear.

Later that day, Tails, Knuckles, and Sephiroth returned to Knothole Village, and Knuckles met with Princess Sally. She agreed to keep the Master Emerald in the village as a temporary safe hiding place for it. Sally approached Sephiroth and once again tried to talk to him. SALLY: "So, um…what did you say your name was?" Sephiroth said nothing. TAILS: "It's ok, Seph, you can talk to Sally, she's on our side." Sephiroth was just staring straight ahead of him with a frightened look on his face. SEPHIROTH: "Oh my God, how did he find us here?" Tails and Sally saw no one. Sephiroth charged with his sword drawn. SEPHIROTH: "I'll kill you Cloud! I'll kill you!"

Everyone thought he was hallucinating. He stopped, and began to shout. SEPHIROTH: "Come back here you coward! CLOUD!" He was on the ground shouting, and everyone was becoming worried. Sephiroth stood up and walked off. SALLY: "Your friend has problems. Maybe you should try talking to him." KNUCKLES: "It's no use, he doesn't want to talk about it, whatever 'it' is". Sephiroth was sitting under a tree with his eyes focused on his "Chaos Sword". He thought to himself "What is this thing? And why was it just laying there in the middle of nowhere? And why does it react to the emeralds?" By this time he noticed Shadow standing directly in front of him. SHADOW: "We have something to finish, Sephiroth." Shadow drew his strange chainsaw sword thing, and Sephiroth picked up his Chaos Sword. They stared each other down, and stood there in the night air, prepared for battle…


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow's Motives

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Chapter 7

Sephiroth's Chaos Sword was dull because his Emerald was being held by Knuckles, so he was going to have to fight without that advantage. Shadow and Sephiroth charged at each other, weapons drawn, and before anyone could get there, they were in the middle of a deadly battle. The sounds of swords clanking as well as the two of them shouting at each other got the attention of everyone in the village. Tails and Knuckles ran to Sephiroth's aid with the four emeralds they had.

They gave Sephiroth two of the Emeralds, and his sword immediately began to shine. Tails and Knuckles did everything they could to distract Shadow while Sephiroth attacked. Finally, Shadow knocked the sword right out of Sephiroth's hand, and the glowing ceased. TAILS: "Shadow! Fight the restraining thing! You're strong! Come to your senses already!" Shadow looked at Tails for a few moments with a puzzled look. SHADOW: "Tails…do you really think this thing works? Do you honestly think that Eggman's devices are strong enough to control me? Think about it. Eggman has nothing against Sephiroth. He was trying to restrain me to fight you. I'll prove it." Just then, Shadow reached for the device around his neck, he tore it off, threw it to the ground, and it shattered. Tails looked baffled.

TAILS: "If you're not under his control, then why are you after Sephiroth?" Shadow turned to look at Sephiroth. SHADOW: "That fool has wronged me, and I have to settle something with him. He knows very well what I'm talking about." Shadow then drew his blade and ran quickly towards Sephiroth. Right away, Sephiroth jumped out of the way, reached for his sword, which began to glow again, and he swung with a powerful swipe and slashed Shadow's arm. Shadow fell to the ground in pain. SHADOW: "This isn't over. Maria, I will have my vengeance! CHAOS CONROL!" And with those words, shadow lifted his Emerald high into the sky and before anyone could say a word, he vanished. SEPHIROTH: "Maria?"

Everyone who witnessed the fight was scared and confused. KNUCKLES: "So this whole time, we thought Eggman was controlling him, but he was fighting Sephiroth on his on free will. Sephiroth, what was he talking about before?" SEPHIROTH: "First, who is Maria?" So Tails and Knuckles explained the story of how Maria, granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was Eggman's grandfather, which would make Eggman and Maria cousins or brother & sister or something like that), was Shadow's best friend when they lived on the Space Colony Ark. They told him that she was killed while on board because someone found out about their operations and ordered an attack on the colony, and that Shadow swore he would avenge her death.

After listening to the story, Sephiroth became angry and stormed off. Tails and Knuckles discussed amongst themselves that it was possible that this was Sephiroth's big secret. They also thought of the possibility of Cloud working for Shadow. Their train of thought was interrupted when Sephiroth came running back to the village. SEPHIROTH: "Better get your gear ready, your egg friend is hovering over the forest." They were alarmed, and immediately notified the Princess. Princess Sally assembled a few troops and gave the order to prepare for battle. SALLY: "Maybe if we get Eggman, we can get some answers. Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Heat of Battle

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Ch. 8

Sally told the assembled troops that they would be led into battle by Richie the Armadillo, a new recruit who was an excellent leader, and this would be his first mission as a Freedom Fighter in which he led troops. SALLY: "Guys, I think it would be wise if you left the Chaos Emeralds here with me. Think about it, you're going after Eggman." TAILS: "You're right." So the three of them handed over their four emeralds. Everyone loaded their rifles, put on all necessary armor, and prepared to attack Eggman.

Sephiroth noted that when he saw Eggman, he was hovering around the woods in his EGGMOBILE, accompanied by two Swatbots in hovercrafts, which indicated they seemed to be looking for something. RICHIE: "Remember, _no matter what_, Eggman can NOT find the entrance to Knothole Village, so if we lose, we can't retreat, or he'll follow us. Now let's get going!" When they left the village, they followed the sound of hovercrafts, and eventually caught up to them. Eggman was right there in their sights.

Richie was equipped with a small RPG Launcher, and it only had two grenades, and he thought it would be wise to aim for Eggman's ship first. They hid in tall grassy areas and behind trees and large stones. When Richie had a clear shot at Eggman, he fired. The grenade just missed the EGGMOBILE, and instead, it blew one of the 'bot vehicles right out of the sky. Eggman ordered the other vehicle to begin firing small missiles to see if they could reveal their enemies. Explosions tore the area apart, and every soldier was in clear view, right were Eggman wanted them. Eggman had a minigun built into his EGGMOBILE, and he put it to good use. The other vehicle dropped three Swatbots onto the area, which also began to attack the troops.

The troops with smaller weapons began to fight the Swatbots, and the guys with the bigger guns fired at the ships. Richie began to take aim at Eggman's ship, but was distracted by all the gunshots. Finally, the other 'bot vehicle went down, and the Swatbots inside bailed out and joined the fight on the ground. Sephiroth was blasting through Swatbots with no problem, and Knuckles had fun beating the bolts of them. By now, all the troops were out of ammunition, and there was only one Swatbot left to take care of. Eggman was still around, but he was out of ammo as well. EGGMAN: "I followed the signal that was picking up energy waves that I believe were coming from Chaos Emeralds. Hand them over, or I will blow every last one of you to bits with this!" A side compartment on the EGGMOBILE opened, and a large missile was revealed.

Richie saw this as the perfect opportunity. He aimed, fired, and he hit dead on. The missile on the side of Eggman's ship was destroyed, and his EGGMOBILE was badly damaged. Knuckles took care of the last remaining Swatbot, and Eggman flew off. It was the Freedom Fighters' first victory against Eggman since he took over Mobotropolis. However, it was not a great win. A soldier was shot and killed in the battle by one of the Swatbots. Everyone paid their respects to the fallen soldier, and began the walk back home to Knothole Village.

On the way back to the village, almost everyone was silent. Sephiroth mumbled something to himself. SEPHIROTH: "I almost forgot how intense the heat of battle could be…", he said, under his breath. Tails and Knuckles just looked at him. When everyone got back, Sally congratulated them on their win. SALLY: "The battle is won, but the war is far from over. Eggman won't rest until he gets what he wants. Richie, you did excellent on your first assignment. And although we all feel terrible about losing a fellow Freedom Fighter, there is no time to grieve over the loss. We must be strong and move on. Now get some rest."


	9. Chapter 9: Journey to the City

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Ch. 9

After a long night's rest, the gang wakes up in Knothole Village. It was a bright new day, and the guys were ready to head out on their adventure to Robotropolis. On their way out of the village, they were stopped by Princess Sally. SALLY: "Headed out already? You sure you guys are ready? Listen, before you go anywhere, I'd like to have a word with Sephiroth. Tails and Knuckles, you guys go get your stuff together, we won't be too long."

As Tails and Knuckles are getting ready to go, Sally and Sephiroth sat down to have a little talk. SALLY: "So, Sephiroth, why is it that you won't talk to anyone? If there's a problem, we're here for you. We can help." Sephiroth looked deep into Sally's eyes, and saw something familiar. It was a comforting sparkle in her eyes that for some reason, even though he had never met her before, he had recognized. SEPHIROTH: "I…I did something that I have regretted for a long time. I'm……a murderer." Sally gasped.

Tails and Knuckles were having their own little conversation. KNUCKLES: "I dunno, Tails, I don't think we should take him with us, I mean look at him. The guy's more mysterious than Shadow. I just don't know if I can trust him." TAILS: "That's pretty shallow, Knuckles, he's my friend and I trust him. The guy's just lonely. Give him time, he'll come around." They went on talking about this for quite a while, until Sally and Sephiroth came walking over. Sally whispered to Sephiroth; SALLY: "Don't worry, I won't say one word to them."

The gang set off into the woods and, finally, toward Robotropolis. They each had a Chaos Emerald, except for Knuckles, who held two. If their suspicions were correct, the other Emeralds were with Eggman, Shadow, and they still didn't know where the other one was. On their way there, Sephiroth stopped. TAILS: "What's wrong?" Suddenly a violent wind began to rush through the woods. SEPHIROTH: "This is where I found the weird glowing sword." Only seconds after he said this, Cloud, Squall, and a new face, Vincent Valentine (FFVII) had appeared in the woods. CLOUD: "Stop! All three of you, stop where you are. Give us Sephiroth and no one gets hurt." As soon as he said this, he raised his hand into the air, and shouted "NOW!" and two Swatbots appeared next to them. Tails and Knuckles were shocked. SEPHIROTH: "I'll take care of this!"

Sephiroth pulled out his trusty Chaos Sword and attacked the Swatbots. These 'bots seemed to be a lot more powerful than the last batch they fought. It didn't take Sephiroth long to finish the job, but he was still worried about the fact that they were getting stronger. Cloud then drew his sword. CLOUD: "I grow tired of chasing you around. Let's take care of business. I won't let you get away with what you did to me…what you took from me." Vincent and Squall stepped forward and drew their weapons as well. Tails and Knuckles then through the Emeralds they held to Sephiroth, who needed them the most, and his sword began to shine so bright that it nearly blinded Cloud and the others. Suddenly, an unfair three against one swordfight started against Sephiroth.

Cloud, Squall, and Vincent were shocked by the power of Sephiroth's sword, and after only a few minutes they realized they didn't stand a chance against him. Sephiroth aimed the sword at the three of them and a bright wave of energy flew from the sword and hammered all three of them, blasting them to the ground and knocking their weapons from their hands. CLOUD: "If I had my Materia with me, you wouldn't still be standing. You won't stand a chance the next time we meet, and that sword won't be able to help you either. Sephiroth, you will regret the day you wronged me. I swear it." And with that, they disappeared as fast as they arrived.

Sephiroth gave the Emeralds back to Tails and Knuckles, and he kept his. TAILS: "What was that guy talking about? And how was he controlling Swatbots? What the heck is going on?" SEPHIROTH: "Alright, I'll tell you everything." And so he did. Sephiroth explained everything that had happened between himself and his rival Cloud. He also told him about when he killed Aeries, which wasn't easy for him to talk about. After he was done telling his story, the three continued their journey in silence.


	10. Chapter 10: The Desert

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Ch. 10

As the team continued their journey in silence, they saw light breaking through the seemingly endless trees. They had made it out of the forest, but unfortunately, they didn't wind up in Robotropolis. Instead, they had found themselves in a large desert. They could see some of the tall buildings from Robotropolis far off in the distance, so they knew they were on the right track. Once again, they continued walking.

The desert was hot and dry. The team only had a few small bottles of water to last them the rest of the trip. The desert seemed to be endless. After some time, they noticed all of the sand around them was shifting and the ground was beginning to shake. Before they knew it, a HUGE snakelike creature had crawled out of the sand and seemed to be angered. TAILS: "This is the snake's territory, and I guess it thinks that we're intruders." There was no way the three of them could fight this thing because they were worn out by the heat. They had one option: RUN!

The snake was gaining on them. It was way too fast. SEPHIROTH: "I think I know how to handle this thing." He pulled his "Chaos Blade" from his pack, and grabbed his Emerald. Tails grabbed his Emerald, and Knuckles followed by grabbing his two Emeralds. They stopped where they stood and turned to face the snake. Sephiroth held his sword high in the air, and it began to shine, as well as all of the Emeralds. The snake monster was approaching very quickly. TAILS: "Well, what's your plan? We're kinda pressed for time here…HURRY DO SOMETHING!"

The snake monster leaped from the sand and hurled itself toward them for an attack. While it was in midair, Sephiroth yelled very loud, and his sword threw out a huge light screen in all directions. The snake monster flew into the screen and froze in midair. The light screen then confined the monster in a prison of light, and it was immobile. They had defeated the monster, and they could continue their journey safely.

As they continued their walk through the desert, Knuckles looked confused. KNUCKLES: "How did you do that before? I mean, how did you know how to do that barrier thing? That was really cool." SEPHIROTH: "Remember when I told you about materia? Well the Chaos Emeralds seem to work in a similar way. They work together with this weapon to be able to cause all sorts of magical powers. That was similar to the 'barrier' materia." They listened in amazement.

As they finished the last of the water, they thought they were going to die of exhaustion in the desert. But just as they had almost given up hope, they could finally see trees, and just beyond the trees was their destination: Robotropolis! They rushed into the rewarding shade of the trees, and took a nice long rest near the spring, where they got a nice drink of fresh water. They decided to relax there for a while. They needed the rest before their daring infiltration of the city.

Meanwhile, back in Knothole Village, Sally was organizing all of the greatest Freedom Fighter troops from all over the planet. SALLY: "I just got a radio message from Marble Garden. Jaques of the MG-Freedom troops said his men are ready to move." ROTOR: "Princess, I just got a message from Rusty all the way from Hydrocity, he says his men are prepared as well." ANTOIN: "Zee troops from Angel Island are prepared and ready to move out!" SALLY: "Ok everybody, listen up. Richie the Armadillo, the brave soldier that defeated Eggman's Swatbots last week has just been appointed a full time Freedom Fighter Commander. He will be leading Knothole's move of troops into Robotropolis. We're just awaiting the call from Knuckles. When they're ready for us, they'll radio us. Let's just be ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Robotropolis

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Ch. 11

After a well deserved long rest in the desert oasis, Tails, Knuckles, and Sephiroth got up and proceeded to the city gates. They were intimidated by the immense city, but they got the courage to move on, and once they had made it to the gate, there were two SWATBOTS guarding the entrance. SEPHIROTH: "I have an idea. You two wait here, this shouldn't take long." Sephiroth sneaks up to a SWATBOT and strikes it with his long blade. The 'bot is sliced in two, a top and bottom half. He then does the same to the other 'bot. He then starts using his weapons to gut the SWATBOTS until they were completely hollow. Tails and Knuckles watched in confusion.

They walked over to Sephiroth, and all they saw were two hollowed out SWATBOTS. KNUCKLES: "Ok, what's you're reasoning behind gutting a couple of 'bots?" He then looked at them and explained. SEPHIROTH: "Have you ever worn a suit of armor? Put it this way, these things are our disguises. Tails, you're gonna have to stand on Knuckles' shoulders because we only have two. It will be just like wearing a suit of armor, but a little heavier. We can't be seen by the other SWATBOTS."

A huge tower with an inscription of Dr. Robotnik's face right at the top could be seen from just about anywhere in the city. The three of them believed that this may have been some kind of headquarters. TAILS: "It's hot in this freakin suit, how much longer are we gonna be wandering around here?" KNUCKLES: "We have to find out what Eggman is up to before we can leave. Once we got all the details we need, we can radio the Princess and tell her to begin the assault, and we can get outta here. Besides, you're on top, I should be the one complaining that it's hot!" SEPHIROTH: "Shaddup! Quit arguing, we're gonna get caught!"

As Tails, Knuckles, and Sephiroth continued to wander through the city in their clanking SWATBOT disguises, Dr. Robotnik sits in his office atop his HQ tower in central Robotropolis. He looks out his window at the vast view of the polluted capital city. EGGMAN: "I finally have it all. I have defeated Sonic the Hedgehog, I have conquered the planet Mobius, and I have the ultimate weapon of destruction nearing completion in the factory. All that's left to do is wait for those idiots Tails and Knuckles, and their new accomplice, to bring me the remaining Chaos Emeralds. I have mine, Shadow has his with him, and those three must have the rest of them. Once they get here, my ultimate plan will be complete. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the three of them approach the HQ tower, Sephiroth seems quiet, as if in deep thought. SEPHIROTH: "Hey guys, remember when Shadow tore that thing off of his neck, meaning that Egg guy wasn't really controlling him? He said that if Eggman was indeed controlling him, he would have gone after the two of you, but he's your friend, so he didn't." TAILS: "Yeah, so?" SEPHIROTH: "Well, he said that I've wronged him, but I've never met the guy until a few weeks ago. What could he have meant by that?" Tails and Knuckles were as confused as he was. Before they could give it a second thought, Knuckles noticed Cloud standing in the distance talking to someone.

Sephiroth walked around, trying to blend in with the other 'bots so he could overhear what Cloud was saying. KNUCKLES: "Tails! That guy he's talking to…it's Lance Rosenberg!" Lance was Robotnik's long time friend who is now the vice leader of the Eggman Empire. He's sort of Eggman's right hand man. Lance does all of Eggman's dirty work. Cloud shook hands with Lance and turned and left, and Lance did the same. KNUCKLES: "So that explains why Cloud was able to control those 'bots in the forest. Cloud is working with Eggman!"

How can this situation get any weirder? Sephiroth's arch enemy and the Freedom Fighters' arch enemy are partners! As the three heroes continue to make their way through the twists and turns of the gigantic capital city in their SWATBOT disguises, Sephiroth keeps his eye out for Cloud. Back at Knothole Village, Princess Sally is ready to give the order for the Freedom Fighters all around the world to begin the assault at a moment's notice. She waits patiently for the call from Knuckles. As this twisted adventure continues, things will only get more difficult for the Freedom Fighters, but as long as they continue working together, they can prevail.


	12. Chapter 12: Rematch of the Century

SEPHIROTH ADVENTURE: Sephiroth Vs. Shadow; Ch. 12

Eggman sits in his office, and seems to be impatiently waiting for something. Suddenly the door opens, and a young woman walks into the office. WOMAN: "Sir, the report from the factory has arrived. It says construction of EC-5000X is finally complete." EGGMAN: "Excellent, it's finally finished…" The young woman was Sandra Rensic, one of Robotnik's top prison guards. She was a very skilled swordfighter, and an excellent leader. In order of authority, she was third, right below Rosenberg. She returned to her post and Eggman once again stared out his window.

Sephiroth, Tails, and Knuckles approached a large empty space in the city. It seemed to be the ruins of an old city park. When the city was Mobotropolis, it was so beautiful. Now that Eggman had taken over, everything that was once beautiful is now polluted or destroyed. They stopped to have a rest, which didn't last long. Cloud, Squall, Vincent, and a couple of Swatbots had appeared in the middle of the field. CLOUD: "I've been waiting for you, Sephiroth." Tails and Knuckles grabbed their Chaos Emeralds from their packs. SEPHIROTH: "No…this one's personal." So they tossed their Emeralds to Sephiroth, who now held all four in his pack. He drew his "Chaos Blade", which, you guessed it, began to give off a blinding glow from the presence of the Emeralds.

Sephiroth charged toward Cloud, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a powerful magnetic shock from the 'bots. Vincent struck Sephiroth with a violent kick, knocking him to the ground, and Squall took a shot at Sephiroth with his Gunblade, but he managed to dodge it. He got back onto his feet and struck a 'bot, immediately destroying it. The other 'bot blasted a laser shot at Sephiroth, this one almost knocking him unconscious. Just when the 'bot was about to fire again, Knuckles came from behind and gave the 'bot a powerful Knucklepunch, which seemed to cause a malfunction, giving Sephiroth enough time to get back on his feet and destroy it. KNUCKLES: "I don't care if this is personal, we're a team, I'm not letting you die!" This surprised Sephiroth, because no one had ever done anything like that for him before. He saved his life.

Sephiroth gave it another shot and charged once again, this time the blade was glowing even brighter than before. Vincent tried to block the powerful attack with his much smaller sword, but the strike from the Chaos Blade was too much for Vincent's small weapon. Vincent's sword was shattered to pieces, and Sephiroth wasted no time turning around and finishing the job. He turned around and thrust the sword through Vincent, and the glowing ceased. Vincent fell to the ground and died instantly.

Cloud and Squall watched in amazement. Squall threw his Gunblade toward Sephiroth, barely missing him. Sephiroth picked up the Gunblade and threw it to Knuckles. CLOUD: "You will kill no more, Sephiroth! ULTIMA!" A green light shone and nearly blinded Tails and Knuckles, but Sephiroth was unaffected. He was shielded by a transparent barrier. CLOUD: "How…" Sephiroth used the force in the sword to send energy flying toward Squall, knocking him to the ground, badly injured, but not dead. He then ran at Cloud and with all his might, he swung the glowing Chaos Blade at Cloud, but to Sephiroth's surprise, Cloud blocked the attack with almost no effort at all.

CLOUD: "Come on, you can do better than that!" And with those words, Cloud pushed Sephiroth away with his sword. SEPHIROTH: "Why won't the sword work on Cloud?" CLOUD: "Don't you get it? I thought you were smarter than that. Didn't you ever wonder why you just found that thing lying there in the middle of nowhere? I created that piece worthless piece of scrap metal just for you. With the help of Dr. Eggman, I designed that sword to react forcefully with the Chaos Emeralds. I even cursed that stupid sword so that you would be weakened by it for our battle! Don't you understand it? Sephiroth, I wanted you to get here so I could humiliate you in front of your little friends, and so I can turn those two Freedom Fighters over there in to Dr. Eggman. Now DIE!" He lifted his sword getting ready to strike.

Sephiroth immediately through Cloud's Chaos Blade to the ground and pulled out his trusty 6 foot long masamune sword. He counterattacked Cloud's furious attack with his blade and pulled back. SEPHIROTH: "This ends here, Cloud…he lifts his sword high in the air…HEARTLESS ANGEL!" As soon as he says this, Sephiroth's powerful sword begins to give off a very strange and almost mystical energy, and the air around them suddenly becomes chilly and almost stands still. He slams his sword into the ground, and the entire field violently rumbles, and eventually explodes. Squall is knocked completely unconscious, Cloud's sword flies from his hand and he falls to the ground, and Sephiroth, Tails, and Knuckles are unharmed.

CLOUD: "Sephiroth, you are just as strong and just as stubborn as I remember. Sephiroth, I swear on my life that you will pay for what you have taken from me. This does not end here! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" SEPHIROTH: "Cloud, I've been trying to tell you that I…" but before he could finish his sentence, Cloud vanished into thin air just as fast as he appeared.


End file.
